Task Completion and Evidence - Will Laferriere
This page lists the given tasks for Will Laferriere for each day, whether they completed it or not, and supplies the completion evidence (pics, vids, posts, etc.) recieved by Groundswell Inc. The list of possible tasks, supplied to the runners by Groundswell Inc., can be found here. Tasks Given *2/25- #727: Go to a support group. *2/26- #212: Leave at least 5 runner cards under coasters at a bar. *2/27- #611: Send a photograph of 2 of your meals in the same day. *2/28- #051: Call a hunter and talk for at least 2 minutes. (We will give you their number.) *3/1- #927: Go to a car dealership and test-drive a car. FAILED '(intel in evidence section) *3/2- #860: Browse the children's section of a book store for at least one hour. (Task code in movie trailer: W-860) *3/3- #529: Acquire and wear a sports jersey from your favorite/hometown team all day. *3/4- #155: Read a newspaper, upside-down in public, for at least 30 minutes. *3/5- #392: Take a 3-minute video from your perspective as you jog or walk in a city park. *3/6- #285: Spend an hour walking by the water somewhere. *3/7- #137: Swim in an indoor pool. *3/8- #974: Do a half day or more of volunteer work. *3/9- #113: Change a $100 bill for $1 bills at a bank. *3/10- #198: Eat from the same street vendor 3 times today. '''FAILED '(intel in evidence section) *3/11- #837: Go to a concert or musical performance of any kind. *3/12- #723: Poll at least 20 people on the street on whether they will fill out the Census. *3/13- #722: Play the display video games in a Best Buy. *3/14- #373: Volunteer at a soup kitchen. '''FAILED *3/15- #263: Carry a stuffed animal with you for at least 8 hours. (chosen by @shinma22) *3/16- #663: See the movie that won Best Picture in this year’s Academy Awards. (The Hurt Locker won Best Picture.) FAILED again! *3/17- #125: Have a drink at a bar on the top floor of a tall building. FAILED two days in a row. *3/18- #244: Spend one hour in a hotel lobby. *3/19- #411: Go see Repo Men on opening night AND #060: Slide down the largest slide you can find at least 3 times. Evidence *2/25: none provided *2/26: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mtZsolz3GSo *2/27: images http://i1017.photobucket.com/albums/af299/TheUnionCares/image001.jpg http://i1017.photobucket.com/albums/af299/TheUnionCares/image002.jpg http://i1017.photobucket.com/albums/af299/TheUnionCares/WillMeal32-27.jpg (The last is known to be a red herring. There was previously another meal photo up on the database, but Photobucket has pulled it for TOS violation for some reason.) *2/28: audio files at http://drop.io/willllll# *3/1: TASK FAILED. GPS and financial data here confirmed him to be in the greater St. Louis area/southern IL. *3/2: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wy6XWaOFcTo *3/3: multiple images at http://www.wiredinsider.com/repomen/?p=461 *3/4: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PJ6OZTZ4shE *3/5: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0rAnDZZa_SI *3/6: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3iwEDp6VDPc (bonus video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rzWS0dF_TNo) *3/7: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oBOrpUcJwqQ *3/8: multiple images at http://www.wiredinsider.com/repomen/?p=749 *3/9: multiple images at http://www.wiredinsider.com/repomen/?p=848 *3/10: TASK FAILED. GPS data here placed him in Dallas. *3/11: multiple images at http://www.wiredinsider.com/repomen/?p=1047 *3/12: images: http://i1017.photobucket.com/albums/af299/TheUnionCares/Will3-12Taskphoto1.jpg http://i1017.photobucket.com/albums/af299/TheUnionCares/Will3-12taskphoto2.jpg *3/13: http://tinypic.com/player.php?v=abhx0h&s=5 *3/14: Will's weak evidence was refused by Groundswell, resulting in another failed task. Details and GPS data found here: http://cs.condenastdigital.com/cs/wordpress/repomen/?p=1339